


50 Sentences - Bob/Ray

by WrongRemedy



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongRemedy/pseuds/WrongRemedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 individual, one-word prompts. 50 sentences. 50 snapshots of Bob and Ray's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Sentences - Bob/Ray

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [bebunny](http://bebunny.livejournal.com/profile).

**1\. Fire**   
Ray’s been through some pretty scary things in his day, but nothing compared to how he felt sitting in the waiting room after Bob got burned during Famous Last Words.   
  
**2\. Cheese**   
As a general rule, Ray has to do all the cooking when they’re home, because the only thing Bob can really make is grilled cheese.   
  
**3\. Running**   
When Bob quit the band, Ray accused him of running away; Bob assured him the only place he was running was back home.   
  
**4\. Haven**   
The bunks aren’t at all big enough for both of them, so when they need a retreat, they go to the bus studio to “record.”   
  
**5\. Joker**   
They don’t really fight about a great number of things, but somehow the question of which Batman villain is the best always leads to a heated debate.   
  
**6\. Tennis**   
Watching tennis is definitely something that Bob considers an “only for Ray” activity.   
  
**7\. Metallic**   
The first time Bob sees himself reflected in Ray’s metallic Killjoys glasses, he’s torn between wanting to drag Ray off to ravish him, and wanting to punch something.   
  
**8\. Dog**   
They always made fun of Frank and Jamia for practically running a kennel, but that stopped as soon as they realized just how many dogs  _they_  had acquired.   
  
**9\. Pirate**   
Ray dressed as a pirate for Halloween one year; Bob laughs for a good five minutes when he sees the picture.   
  
**10\. Lamp**   
After all the freaky shit that happened in the Paramour, the least of their worries was the lamp in the corner of Ray’s room that turned itself on and off at random.   
  
**11\. Blanket**   
Ray doesn’t have the heart to tell Bob that the comforter Bob picked out for their bed is the ugliest thing Ray’s ever seen.   
  
**12\. Toxic**   
One day they catch Bob singing and drumming along to Britney Spears’ “Toxic” on his iPod, and Ray is the only one who doesn’t make fun of him.   
  
**13\. Bike**   
Brian managed to convince Bob to go biking with him, but no amount of goading from either of them could convince Ray to join them.   
  
**14\. Frame**   
They have this picture of themselves that was taken when they’d been dating for about a month; they both hate the way they look in it, but they display it right in the middle of their living room anyway.   
  
**15\. Closed**   
For years, the discussion of possibly adopting any kids was closed; but then came little Alexis and suddenly it was open again.   
  
**16\. Tiger**   
Ray likes to sing the tiger lullaby from The Hangover in the shower, and Bob thinks it’s fucking adorable.   
  
**17\. Soda**   
Ray thinks it’s hilarious to switch Bob’s Red Bull with soda when he sets his cup down; Bob is not nearly as amused.   
  
**18\. Evict**   
One thing not many people know is that they actually got evicted from their first shared apartment for being too loud during sex.   
  
**19\. File**   
They’ve never been happier to file paperwork than when they went to sort out their marriage license and joint accounts for everything.   
  
**20\. Mountain**   
Frank takes a picture of them kissing on top of a mountain in Japan, and it takes them days of pleading to convince him not to put it on the website.   
  
**21\. Listed**   
Once, Ray gave Bob a list of people Ray would like to sleep with if he could, and he promptly tore it up when Bob responded with a list that consisted of only Ray’s name.   
  
**22\. Safe**   
Neither one of them could really be described as “cuddly,” but they’d both admit that there’s a certain feeling of safety that comes with sleeping wrapped around each other.   
  
**23\. Dust**   
The first thing they do whenever they come off tour is clean the house because neither of them can stand the dust.   
  
**24\. Cringe**   
Even though he tries not to be annoying or motherly about it, Ray can’t help but cringe whenever he sees Bob putting too much strain on his wrist.   
  
**25\. Handle**   
Ray may or may not nearly come in his pants the first time making out turns into more and Bob breaks off to smirk and ask, “you think you can handle me, Toro?”   
  
**26\. Growing**   
The first time they ever look at each other and actually feel like an old married couple is when they’re watching Alexis graduate from high school.   
  
**27\. Name**   
Everyone else seems to really want them to change their last names after the wedding, but Bob and Ray are both perfectly content with just their rings.   
  
**28\. Dairy**   
Bob once made Ray laugh so hard that milk shot out of his nose; Ray made Bob swear never to speak of it again.   
  
**29\. Parrot**   
One story they’ll never get tired of telling together is the one about the parrot in the pet store that started singing a My Chem song when they walked the dogs in.   
  
**30\. Aquarium**   
One of Ray’s fondest memories is the first time he went home with Bob as “the boyfriend” and Bob took him to Shedd Aquarium on a date.   
  
**31\. Quip**   
They actually get outed to the press by accident when an interviewer calls Bob “silent” and Ray lets slip, “I thought that too until I slept with him.”   
  
**32\. Lazy**   
Bob’s internal tech-clock wants to wake him up stupidly early, but some days he just loves to ignore it and stay in bed with Ray for a few more hours.   
  
**33\. Hole**   
Bob has this habit of punching holes in the wall when he gets angry, and Ray has a habit of making him patch them up afterwards.   
  
**34\. Return**   
Bob rejoins the band for their 20-year reunion tour, and Ray can’t keep the stupidly fucking huge grin off his face for anything.   
  
**35\. Storm**   
The dogs are all afraid of thunder, so whenever a storm rolls in, Bob and Ray find themselves sharing their bed with them.   
  
**36\. Chair**   
Bob has this irrational neurosis where he hates to sit in any sort of lounge chair, because he’s afraid Ray will think he looks like some sort of lazy old man.    
  
**37\. Seven**   
When Alexis turns seven they take her to Toys R Us and give her free reign; and that’s a mistake they don’t make twice.   
  
**38\. Guide**   
On Warped, Bob somehow gets talked into letting Ray lead him around blindfolded, and ends up being guided right into a lamppost for his trouble.   
  
**39\. Garden**   
The closest they ever get to a garden is hanging a few window boxes full of flowers on the balcony of their apartment.   
  
**40\. Law**   
They get busted for public indecency on the Black Parade tour, and the police officer smirks the whole time he’s writing out their warning.   
  
**41\. Ballet**   
When Alexis is ten, she watches a bunch of their old videos and announces after Helena that she wants to be a dancer; they enroll her in ballet the next day.   
  
**42\. Watch**   
Ray seriously has a box full of Swatches from the 80s, and Bob makes fun of him for it even though he secretly appreciates how awesomely dorky it is.   
  
**43\. Wall**   
Bob really isn’t submissive by nature, but even he can’t deny how sexy it is when Ray just shoves him up against the wall and takes what he wants from him.   
  
**44\. Grinning**   
Ray’s always grinning onstage, and it’s really the only thing that ever makes Bob smile behind his kit.   
  
**45\. Pierce**   
One of Ray’s very favorite activities is licking, sucking, and/or biting at Bob’s lip ring…and Bob doesn’t seem to mind it that much either.   
  
**46\. Practice**   
The first practice they have after Bob joins the band leaves Ray feeling reckless, breathless, and so fucking ready for whatever is coming next.   
  
**47\. Undo**   
Ray spends a lot of time on the later tours sitting alone, wishing he could undo everything that made Bob leave the band.   
  
**48\. Light**   
Ray learns really quickly that he can sneak pictures of Bob as long as he turns the flash off and runs fast enough afterwards.   
  
**49\. Unknown**   
Bob doesn’t have any fear of the unknown, which is why he doesn’t hesitate to act as soon as he realizes that he just really wants to kiss Ray Toro.   
  
**50\. Print**   
Somewhere along the line they develop a sort of ritual of printing stupid pictures off the internet and hanging them in each other’s bunks for no real reason at all.


End file.
